


Colors

by mychemicallyromance



Category: My Chemical Romance, Pencey Prep
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about Mr. Way that attracted Frank. Frank knew that Mr. Way would never have any interest in him, but it was still fun to talk to him and admire from afar. It wasn’t doing any harm, now was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry on slow updates, i'll explain later.

Frank loved the new art teacher, Mr. Way because of how lenient and nice he was when there were projects to do. Mr. Way almost always graded fairly and let the students choose what they wanted to do for each project as long as they followed the requirements—which was way more than the old bald teacher, Mr. Farrell who was always strict with rules and grades. Mr. Way was young and he had just graduated last fall from college, and immediately got a job at Belleview High when Mr. Farrell retired.

Frank would often come during lunch or study hall to talk to Mr. Way and help him learn the ropes of being a teacher and what this class does or doesn’t do. Frank had realized many of the girl students had admired Mr. Way and would openly flirt with him, which made him uncomfortable. Frank would help grade papers for Mr. Way’s other classes or wash paint brushes for him, just trying to build a connection with Mr. Way. It was probably inappropriate for Frank to spend so much time with the teacher, but there was something about Mr. Way that attracted Frank. Frank knew that Mr. Way would never have any interest in him, but it was still fun to talk to him and admire from afar. It wasn’t doing any harm, now was it?

One day after school, Frank had no ride until after 4:30 and he knew that the building would be cleaned out by then, but Frank had other plans for Mr. Way. Frank’s Mom would take awhile before she got to the school, and luckily, it was an hour until that time. Frank walked into Mr. Way’s room and said, “Hello, how was your day?”

“It was fine, thank you. How about you, Frank?” Mr. Way had said, looking and smiling at Frank.

“Eh, same as usual, you know? Dealing with the same bullsh—bullcrap,” he said, catching himself on a curse word that he didn’t know if Mr. Way was okay with. “How do you like teaching here? Would you like to be some place else?”

“Hmm, I mean, there are good moments and good classes but I remember when I went here—I hated every bit of it,” Mr. Way had told him, rolling his hazel eyes. “Honestly, what high schooler loves school? Most of the seniors are waiting for graduation, and doing less and less everyday, and the freshman? Dude, they give me a headache within five seconds—well, not all. Some are okay. They’re still children, not mature yet to be respectful. They think childishly—especially the boys. Sophomores and juniors are being forced to choke information down about college and careers. You have no idea how long it took me before I realized I wanted to be an art teacher.”

“You went here?” Frank asked, amazed that Mr. Way would want to come back to such a shit school. Mr. Way nodded to answer Frank’s question. “I agree with you, though. There are some freshman in our classes and the girls...they think you’re cute, they flirt with you and it’s awkward.”

“Don’t forget gross. They’re children, no one besides people their age should find fourteen and fifteen year olds attractive. It’s weird for seniors to date that, if I’m honest,” Mr. Way told him, and Frank noticed how he had talked with the side of his mouth and hands, it was cute.

“You’re right,” Frank told him. “You’re an interesting one, Mr. Way.”

“What do you like to do, Frank?” Mr. Way asked him, pulling a rolling chair out for Frank so they can grade together.

“I play guitar, I guess. I like drawing although I’m not good at it, and I like playing with my band,” Frank said as he smiled and picked up a pin.

“That’s awesome,” Mr. Way told him. “What does your band do?”

“Well, I’m the singer and I play guitar, too. We mostly make alternative music, sort of screaming,” Frank said shyly. “Our name is Pencey Prep. We’ve had a couple of gigs, y’know, nothing special.”

“I think that’s awesome,” Mr. Way told him.

Frank blushed at Mr. Way’s words. The ringing from Frank’s phone startled him and he looked to see that it was his Mom texting him. _I’m outside,_ she said. Frank looked at the time, noticing it was time to go—time went by fast as he said his goodbye to Mr. Way and left the room.

“See you tomorrow,” Mr. Way told him.

  


  


XXX

It had been a couple days before Frank was able to stay after school again, and during those previous days that something just snapped. Frank needed Mr. Way’s attention, his hands over his body and Frank can surely say that he has jacked off to Mr. Way. Frank lusted after Mr. Way. During class, Frank would stare and Mr. Way would stare right back at him. It made Frank’s stomach flutter. However, as school ended and Frank went to Mr. Way’s classroom. At first, Frank couldn’t see Mr. Way until he heard a thud in the supply closet, and Frank ran into there to make sure Mr. Way was okay and not hurt. Frank seen paint spilled onto Mr. Way, and it was everywhere—Mr. Way looked annoyed.

“Mr. Way, would you like me to help clean this up?” Frank asked, setting his stuff onto the desks to go help Mr. Way.

“Sure, that’d be great,” Mr. Way said, sighing loudly at the mess he created.

While he was cleaning up, Frank kept looking at Mr. Way’s ass and how perfect it is. Mr. Way’s shirt kept riding up, making Frank’s pants get tighter. Frank didn’t realize Mr. Way was looking at him until he coughed and said, “Frank?”

Frank went red immediately and looked back up at Mr. Way, and tried to say, “Uhh...I can—” but Mr. Way interrupted him, shoving him into the supply closet, and shutting and locking the door. Frank gasped as his arms were placed above his head, their bodies placed closer together in the small room. Frank’s fingers twitched as he craved to touch Mr. Way, needing that touch to relieve the pain in his jeans, but also wanting to feel Mr. Way.

Mr. Way flipped Frank over, pulling his jeans down to his ankles. Frank was grateful that he had showered this morning as he felt Mr. Way’s tongue sliding down Frank’s spine to his crack, spreading his cheeks apart to look at his hole. Frank felt his cheeks go hot as the gesture was so new to him—no one had ever done this kind of sexual act to him. He’s only seen it in porn. Frank whimpered as he felt Mr. Way’s tongue lick around the muscle, sending vibrations that made Frank tear apart at the seam.

“Mr. Way,” Frank moaned as he felt his hand go around to his front, slowly stroking Frank’s cock. Frank thrusted back onto Mr. Way’s face, wanting more contact but whining when Mr. Way pulled away, leaning close to his ear.

“Call me Gerard,” Gerard whispered into Frank’s ear, nipping it lightly to make him moan. Frank nodded and turned his head to look at Gerard, noticing how sweaty he already was as their bodies were close in the small supply closet. Gerard turned Frank over, their lips meeting in a fierce kiss that was bruising and unforgiving, but it’s what Frank needed.

Gerard’s hands were all over Frank’s body, touching, squeezing, massaging, and tweaking his nipples. Gerard’s hand would land into Frank’s hair, pushing him down until he was on his knees. “You good at sucking cock?” Gerard asked, massaging Frank’s scalp.

The doe-look and pouty lips were clearly on Frank’s face as he nodded. “Yes, Gerard,” Frank said, grabbing a hold of Gerard’s length, stroking it to full hardness before licking his lips and teasing the head of Gerard’s cock, licking the slit and gathering the precome there.

“C’mon, Frank,” Gerard moaned, petting instead of pulling Frank’s strands of hair. “C’mon, suck it like a good cockslut.”

Frank sucked harder and faster, getting Gerard to moan and cry out, but Frank was stopped with a tug on his hair, pulling him up. Gerard pushed him against the door again, his stomach against the wood as Gerard got down to his knees to open Frank up for his cock. Gerard spat onto his fingers, using that as lube and inserted a finger, along with his tongue. Frank whimpered in pleasure, getting too caught up in the pleasure to hiss at the sting, but focused on Gerard’s tongue. Frank moaned when he felt two fingers already inside himself, spreading him open.

Gerard didn’t focus on Frank’s spot, keeping him from that ledge of coming too soon. Frank whined when Gerard was finished fingering him, looking back at Gerard as he slowly inserted himself into the withering student. Gerard slowly came to the hilt, waiting for Frank to adjust to his girth because he knew he wasn’t small but he wasn’t large either. He was much longer than Frank. Frank pushed back, trying to tell him nonverbally that it was okay to move.

Gerard slowly slid in and out of Frank, going at a slow pace to only build up the speed when Frank got looser around him. Frank thrusted back onto Gerard, wanting to feel him deeper and to touch every part –inside and out—on Frank. Frank had never felt anything like this, he had never had this amount of pleasure in his life. It was like a drug, euphoria or something, fuck. Frank looked back at Gerard again, pressing his hips into Frank’s.

Frank knew they wouldn’t last long with the pace they were going, and he was right when he felt Gerard still, coming deep inside Frank with a choked groan of his name. Frank felt a shiver go through his body as he felt Gerard’s hot come inside and sliding out of him. Frank was suddenly flipped onto his back, Gerard kneeling on the ground as he sucked Frank off, getting him to come. It only took a few more strokes before he was coming down Gerard’s throat.

Gerard let go of him, helping him pull his underwear and pants up after cleaning them both up. Gerard slid a hand through his hair and said, “So, uh...”

“I enjoyed it,” Frank giggled, blushing obviously.

“Good. Maybe next time you’ll let me do other things,” Mr. Way said.

_Fin_


End file.
